


【茨あん】二人だけの時間

by darkbell



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkbell/pseuds/darkbell
Summary: 七种茨x杏=转校生≠玩家ooc有称呼使用日语的さん和くん等
Relationships: Anzu/Saegusa Ibara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	【茨あん】二人だけの時間

离下午三点还有五分钟。

天气…大概有些晴朗过头了吧，坐在咖啡店里的七种茨看向了离自己稍微有些距离的窗户。透过玻璃窗可以看到夏天的烈阳毫不留情地照射下来，哪怕是这家咖啡店所处的巷子深处，也不能缓解多少这难耐的炎热，从偶尔路过的行人脸上难以忍受的表情可以轻易看出这点。回想起自己走来的一路上仿佛笼罩着全身的暑气和时不时加重闷热感的熏风，七种茨下意识地拿起放在桌上的冰咖啡喝了一口。

将杯子放回桌面上，瓷杯跟桌面相碰发出了很小的清脆声响。七种茨重新看向杂乱地铺在桌上的文件，然后又从中抽出了一张写有“联合live决定事项”的纸。文件上的内容不是很多，今天他出来就是需要和与Eden开展联合演唱会的对方——Trickstar的代表人就演出的内容和细节进行商讨。

这么说可能也有些不对，七种茨在脑子里订正。与其说是为了商讨而碰头，不如说更多的是碰头的时候顺便进行商讨。已经不记得是什么时候开始的了，也已经忘记是自己还是对方开的头，半个月一次的情报交流不知不觉已经持续了半年之久。明明刚开始的时候还能从她嘴里套出一些梦之咲的情报，现在是越来越难了，想到这里七种茨叹了口气。

尽管如此，他还是没有停止这样跟她见面。并不是没有问过自己为什么，但是七种茨也很明白不管怎么询问自己都不会得到答案的。

约定的时间是下午三点半。  
抬起手腕看了看手表，时针正好指向了表盘右侧的3。七种茨估摸着对方差不多该到了，按铃唤来了服务员。

“麻烦给我一杯温水和一杯冰咖啡。”七种茨想了想又补充道，“再来两份草莓蛋糕。”

早已熟知她习惯的七种茨，在算好杏会提前到达的时间基础上，又早到了十五分钟。正如他所料想的那般，服务员接下注单离开了没多久，门口的风铃就因为木门被打开而发出了悦耳的声音。坐在角落里的七种茨抬头往声音的来源望去，虽然因为店内的饰物无法看到来人的样貌，但他没有看漏一闪而过的栗色头发。脚步声越来越近，在对方的鞋子出现在自己的视线范围内后，七种茨抬起了头。

“下午好，杏さん。”

来人——杏稍微顺了一下因为一路疾走而有些紊乱的呼吸，随后面带歉意地对七种茨说：“下午好，茨くん。抱歉我迟到了。”

其实按照他们说好的时间来看，根本不存在迟到一说，但就算自己纠正，对方也不会听吧。余光瞥到端着托盘走过来的服务员，七种茨指了指对面的沙发座位，“总之先坐下来吧，杏さん。”

服务员将温水，冰咖啡还有草莓蛋糕一一摆上桌面后，轻声说了一句“请慢用”，接着转身离开了。

“虽然是温水，但先喝着忍耐一下吧。”七种茨将刚放下的温水推到杏的面前，“突然就喝冰咖啡的话对身体不好。”

“谢谢，茨くん真的很体贴呢。”杏看着对方的举动，毫无自觉地露出了柔软的笑容。

没想到他七种茨会有被说体贴的一天，毕竟在自己的至今为止的人生中，他经历了无数的剥夺与被剥夺。如果教官听到了，估计会拿着刀逼问自己是怎么对眼前的女性进行洗脑的吧。

“这种程度的事情而已。”七种茨强迫自己将视线从让他有些恍神的笑容挪到面前的草莓蛋糕上，随意地将一小块蛋糕送入自己的口中，明明是算得上美味的蛋糕，却莫名吃不出味道。

大概是已经调整好状态了，杏开始将随身包中的资料都拿出来。这仿佛是一个信号，七种茨在看到之后也迅速将刚刚整理起来的文件放在面前。

“这是我昨晚写好的企划草稿。”递到七种茨手边的纸上有着联合live的主题和大致内容。  
“这个主题吗…还算可以吧。”在思考了可行性和话题性后，七种茨给出了及格分，接着又指向了文件上的某处“不过这里实现起来会不会有点困难？”  
“关于这一点，”杏放在膝盖上的手紧握成拳，直视着七种茨的眼睛开口道，“茨くん，live的演出地点能够定在梦之咲学院吗？”

“确实会有点困难，但是如果是在梦之咲学院举行的话我认为还是可以做到的。”

出现了。虽说是共同合作的联合Live，但实际上还是有着竞争的一面。在哪边举行Live，哪一方就能占据先机和优势。

“哦呀，杏さん？”和刚才不同，七种茨皮笑肉不笑地望了回去，“我们应该之前有讨论过这个话题？当时我们应该达成共识了吧，地点是定在我们秀越学院。”

“但是那个时候具体方案也没有出来不是吗！”杏不甘示弱地反驳着，“那么现在改成在梦之咲学院也没有任何问题！”

“那可不见得，说到舞台的布置还是我们秀越更胜一筹呢？”

“编曲编舞方面梦之咲也不会输的！”

在这之后七种茨和杏就地点问题开始了互不相让的争论，但在经过了这接近十分钟的激烈讨论后依然没有分出胜负。

“真是，”七种茨猛地往后靠在沙发上，将手里的资料丢回桌面，“杏さん你什么时候变得这么难缠了？”他发表了不带多少善意的感想。

“茨くん的这句话我就当做是赞美了。”但杏只是不以为然地捧起面前的冰咖啡喝了一口。

以前听到自己这么说的话大概会露出很困扰为难的表情吧，现在变成这样到底是托谁的福。这么在心里吐槽的七种茨完全没留意到自己就是罪魁祸首。

“哈……”长长地叹了一口气后，七种茨带着些许妥协开口道，“我明白了，我会考虑一下的。”

“真的吗！谢——”听到这句话的杏喜出望外地抬起头看向对方，但道谢的话语还没说完就被打断了。

“但是，差不多也该告诉我杏さん你为什么这么执着于在梦之咲学院举办Live了吧？”七种茨藏在镜片后面的眼睛直直地望向了杏的双眼，试图从中挖掘出她自认为藏得很好的隐瞒。

她不会觉得自己的那点小异样能瞒得住他吧，看着对方一脸被说中的尴尬神情，七种茨在心里咂舌了一下。七种茨的成长环境造就了他对周围的察言观色，有心观察的话他有信心不会错过对方丝毫的变化，更何况对方是她的话——

更何况对方是她的话？

七种茨突然屏住了呼吸。

对方是她的话又如何？有什么东西在脑海中一闪而过，但他平常运转飞快的大脑却一时之间无法继续往下想，他近乎本能地放弃去细想自己已经隐约察觉到的某个答案。

有什么东西就在一层窗纸之后，触手可及的地方。只要没有捅破这层窗纸的话就还有回头的余地。

拿起面前的咖啡一饮而尽，略带凉意的液体稍微平息了七种茨脑内的纠结。

捅破窗纸之后，一定是万劫不复。

完全没有留意到对方异样的杏有点尴尬地挠了挠脸，“…应该也算不上是故意隐瞒的事情吧。”她慢慢地说出了本来的打算，“这次的Live规模也挺大的，如果在梦之咲举行的话应该会有很多兼职工作产生。现在很多新生组合还很缺活动经费，我想有了这些兼职的话多少会有些帮助。”说完她像是感到不好意思一般地笑了笑，脸上带着些许绯红。

为什么自己会忘记了呢？

一起度过的“仅属于他们两人的时间”让七种茨差点忘记了眼前的这个少女其实是梦之咲学院的得力制作人，是那群偶像们的胜利女神。她被众多的人们所需求着，她也努力回应着众人。

她会被需要着她的偶像簇拥在中间，然后努力朝着梦想奋斗，最终一起达成大团圆的Happy End。而他会作为“交换情报的同伴”和“促进成长的竞争对手”，站在一旁对他们祝贺道：“恭喜！”

那将会是多么美好的结局，七种茨光是想象了一下就觉得有什么东西在自己体内肆意流窜着，叫嚣着要把连同理性在内的一切都破坏殆尽。

他不懂自己是否在生气，这跟自己自出生以来感受过的愤怒都不一样。  
但如果不归类于愤怒的话，这烧却着自己胸腔的感情又该怎么称呼？

七种茨不露痕迹地深吸了一口气，接着又像是要把心里那些“七种茨”不应该会有的思绪统统吐出来一般呼出。

离自己说完话大概才过去了十几秒钟，杏却已经感觉时隔百日。这短短的十几秒钟内她一直紧盯着看似在思考中的七种茨的神情，试图从上边看出对方的想法态度。但该说不愧是比起自己社会经验要丰富得多的人吗，道行尚浅的杏完全无法看出对方的神色改变。

“杏さん。”

正暗自懊恼的杏在听到了呼唤自己的声音后马上调整好状态，认真地看向了对方。

“我们秀越学院之前也有举办过类似主题的Live，有着过往经验参考，我认为凭秀越学院的能力可以搭建出足够完美的舞台，但是梦之咲不一样吧，据我所知在此之前梦之咲很少接触过类似的主题。”七种茨一字一句地阐述着理由，“我很钦佩杏さん将其他学生的利益也包括在内的想法，但是我作为Eden的制作人，我最优先考虑的只有如何让Live更好地进行。”

“……我明白了，”看着对方的神情，杏惊觉自己找不到任何反驳的语言，“舞台就按茨くん说的安排吧。”

她被太多东西扰乱了视线，以至于她将需要做的事本末倒置了。作为一个“制作人”，最重要的应该是眼前的Live，而她却因为学校内的事务而考虑了太多事情。七种茨的一番话就像是一泼冷水直接从杏的头顶浇下，将她为自己小聪明感到的得意浇得无影无踪。

果然自己还是差得太远了，她不禁开始想。半年前开始这情报的交流会后，她也是尽自己所能从七种茨的身上学习一切有关制作人的事情。从企划的起草到幕后工作的统筹，她都尽力地吸收着。尽管如此，她依然觉得七种茨跟自己之间的距离没有缩短分毫。想到这里，她不禁握紧了放在桌下的双拳，这么下去自己要什么时候才能——

“……但是，还真是杏さん会想出来的事情。”

“诶？”突如其来的感想使杏抬起了不知不觉垂下的头。

“像这样把其他人都考虑进去的想法，很有杏さん的风格。”七种茨看向窗外，“也没什么不好的，只不过是这回派不上用场罢了。”

这个，难道……

“是在安慰我吗…？”杏有些呆愣地看向对方，嘴巴稍稍张开。

“我只是在阐述事实罢了。”七种茨飞快地回答道。

不似平常一贯的游刃有余，从刚才开始七种茨的视线就有点飘游，在听到杏的这句疑惑后更是出现了奇怪的动摇。尽管看出了这一点，可杏也不清楚对方今天如此反常的原因何在。

但是——

“谢谢，茨くん。”

“所以说我只是在阐述事实而已。”

看着对方嘴硬的样子，杏的嘴角不自觉得上翘着。她双手捧起了自己的咖啡喝了两口，不管他们是在哪个地方碰头，他们都会雷打不动地点一杯咖啡。七种茨更多的是出于习惯，而杏倒也不是对咖啡有多么执着，她偶尔跟鸣上岚一起出去的时候也会被对方带着尝试各种可爱的甜点和饮料。

只是在第一次看到七种茨点了那杯深褐色的液体，满脸平静地喝下时，准备下单其他饮料的杏将刚看中的饮料名称咽回了喉咙深处，改口对服务员说：“我也要一杯咖啡。”

就算是现在的杏也说不清，当时到底是在模仿着七种茨，还是单纯的不服输。即便开始习惯喝咖啡，也不代表着自己长大成人了，更不会因此就成为一个能干的制作人。不如说更像一个急于证明自己已经成人的孩子。

但是，只有被七种茨认为自己孩子气这件事杏是无论如何都不愿意看到的。

想被他认为是有能力的制作人。

想被他认为是对等的存在。

想成为可以站在他身旁的人，跟他看到一样的景色。

“好了我们不要浪费宝贵的时间了，赶紧开始下一项吧。”首先打破这短暂沉默的人是七种茨。他一边翻阅着手里的资料，一边懊恼着自己刚刚的言行。明明不管是谁在自己面前受到了伤害，甚至是被自己给予了伤害，自己都不会有一丝一毫的动摇，但是看到杏失落的表情后那些话却脱口而出。

真是莫名其妙，七种茨的上下颚用力咬合在一起。

或者是因为自己与她的相处和与其他人都不一样。明明开始的时候应该是相同的，用笑容掩盖自己的算计，用夸奖粉饰自己的不屑，用客气的话语拉开与对方的距离。

但这又是什么时候开始改变的？

“杏さん你这里的设计会不会太简单了，演出效果光是想想就觉得廉价。”  
毫不客气地提出了异议。

“什…茨くん才是，刚刚的提议完全就是在浪费预算，再怎么注重舞台也不能只靠舞台来进行Live吧！”  
然后收到没有留情的回击。

这是七种茨的人生中从未体验过的相处。

说是齐心协力，又与和组合成员们不一样；说是互相利用，又与和商业伙伴不一样；说是敌对双方，又与对教官那样的杀气腾腾不一样。

但是即便不知道该如何分类与她的关系，也不知道自己能从中得到什么又或者会不会失去什么，七种茨却意外地不讨厌这段时光。

正因为如此，才会觉得莫名其妙。

不管是自己在她面前的放松，还是自己对于这段仅有他们两人的时间所抱有的优越感。

彩排当日。

“所·以·说！刚刚那一段的光线应该从左边——”明明只是在提出异议，七种茨的话里却莫名带着些咬牙切齿。

“不行！从左边照过去的话Trickstar这边的光线会显得很不自然！”瞬间理解了对方意图的杏直接反驳了回去。

七种茨和杏直接在舞台的中间就灯光的问题开始了拉锯战。如果这是漫画的话，两个人的眼睛之间大概会有电光吧。

看着双方制作人又开始不知道上演了多少遍的争执，已经开始有些习惯了的涟纯象征性地问了问身旁的游木真：“不去阻止一下他们真的没问题吗？”

“哈哈……”苦笑了一下的游木真回答道，“总感觉不是我们可以介入的对话呢。”

两人还没来得及再说几句，七种茨和杏就已经结束了这一次的商讨，朝着正在休息中的他们走来。

“哟，欢迎回来。”涟纯抬起手打了个招呼，“这回还挺快的，是谁赢了？”

听到这句话后七种茨脸上出现吃了苍蝇似的表情，而杏脸上的笑容则告诉了众人答案。

“这下就是三胜二负了，还是我们领先呢。”

“我、我们会继续加油的，一定会马上超过去！”

“能麻烦你们不要随便拿别人的讨论结果搞这种东西吗？”虽然知道眼前的两个人听了也不会改，但是七种茨还是决定挣扎一下。话说完又觉得跟他们计较的自己简直是在浪费时间，转身去拿放在旁边桌子上的矿泉水瓶。

“杏ちゃん，明星くん他们好像在叫我们，我们先过去吧。”突然瞥见站在远处的其他成员们朝这边挥手后，游木真对杏说道。  
“我知道了。”杏朝游木真指向的地方望去也看到了正在挥手的明星昴流，转身对面前的涟纯和七种茨道别“那我们先过去了。”

“噢，待会见。”涟纯点了点头。

“杏さん。”七种茨叫住了准备离去的杏，然后将随手拿起的两瓶水中的一瓶递到了她面前。“刚才你说了那么一大通，稍微喝点吧。”  
“…谢谢你，茨くん。”像是没想到他会这么做，杏接过水瓶时表情有点呆愣，但随即又浮现了一个微笑。

“哈……”拿起水瓶灌了几大口后，七种茨长长地呼出了一口气。

“真少见，这么快就累了？”涟纯瞥了他一眼，“这种程度对你来说不应该很轻松吗？”

“这种程度的彩排当然没问题，但是这种程度的唱反调也太累了。”七种茨的话语中带着明显的疲惫。彼此都想得到对自己组合最好的结果，不停地争取，然后又取中间点进行妥协，所谓的胜利也不过是另一方迫于客观因素而退让得更多。

“你和杏さん意外得关系挺好啊？”涟纯冷不丁地朝七种茨抛出了问题。

“……”正准备脱口而出的一句“你是不是眼睛出问题了”被七种茨硬生生地咽了回去，沉默了良久后却无论是否认还是肯定的话都没能说出口，就连七种茨自己都不确定他到底期望哪个是答案。

远处的Trickstar和杏正在讨论着什么，他们那有说有笑的样子大概就是“关系好”的具象化了吧。她跟自己待在一起的有这样笑过吗？  
应该……不对，七种茨可以断定没有。只有他们两个人的时候两人的情绪波动都不会太大——除了工作利益相关的话题，一直都是淡淡的语气，不会超过微笑程度的笑容。

自己跟她之间的关系到底算得上是“关系好”吗？

但就算是又怎样，就算不是又能怎样？

要是以前的自己知道了现在抱有的这些疑惑，估计会不屑地说“你的脑子怎么变成垃圾箱了？”

看着对方满脸纠结地沉默不语，涟纯暗想自己会不会是踩到什么雷区了，可是七种茨在遇到杏时会不自觉地摘下假笑面具的模样实在是太有趣了。同样的争执如果换一个对手，七种茨毫无疑问会笑着强行打断对方的发言，然后用毫无破绽的发言强迫对方接受自己的想法。

而他跟杏さん的之间的对话却和他的一贯作风完全不一样，就像是——他很享受一般。

七种茨毫无疑问工作能力非常强，不管是制作人还是偶像的工作都完成得很完美，甚至在此之外还经营着自己的会社。或许就是因为工作能力强，七种茨的脸上一直都带着一张微笑着的面具，用那个微笑掩盖了自己所有的情绪。

在SS上Eden的成员们跟彼此讨论了各自的梦想和希望，在那之后七种茨时不时会在他们面前摘下面具。而最近在名为杏的少女面前，七种茨却像是把面具扔掉似的，完全没有掩饰自己的任何情绪。

如果茨能以杏さん为契机开始改变的话，不也挺好的吗？

当然涟纯也完全没想着要掩饰有想看戏的成分在。

不过眼下还是换个话题吧。涟纯这么打定主意后思索了一会才勉强想出了一个话题：“话说，这演出服是杏さん制作的吗？”

“再怎么样我也不会把服装的制作交给外行人。”七种茨像是在看什么难以理解的东西，随后又补充道：“……但是是她设计的。”

“果然是这样吗？”七种茨的话印证了涟纯拿到衣服之后产生的猜想，“之前我就在想了，这跟Trickstar之前的演出服挺像，很有杏さん的风格。”

“……你很熟悉她的风格吗？”

如果这时候涟纯有去留意七种茨的表情，那他应该就不会继续往下说了。但是有时候该来的总是会来的，比如涟纯摆出了怀念的神情回答：“嗯，之前一起出去的时候有讨论过服装的事情。她总是会特别注意衣服的伸展性，在经过大幅度动作后衣服会不会有破裂之类的……我应该没有做什么对不起你的事情吧。”一口气讲了这么多之后涟纯终于发现了对方阴沉着脸,然后开始回忆自己是否做过什么惹恼了七种茨的事情。

但也只想起了偷吃过几次他的布丁。

而且应该没有被发现吧…？

并不知道担心罪行暴露的涟纯心里警铃大响，七种茨只是烦躁地抓了一下头发，丢下一句“我去找其他staff说一下Live的事情。”便往其他工作人员所在的地方走去，留下解除警报的同时还有点迷茫的涟纯。

“哈哈哈，刚刚可是纯的不好！”

就在这时，从涟纯身后传来了笑声。他往身后望去，巴日和与乱凪砂不知何时站在了自己附近。应该是目睹了全程，巴日和毫不掩饰自己愉悦的心情，“没想到还能有看到毒蛇吃瘪的一天呢，刚刚那个表情看得我差点笑出来了，啊但是这么幸灾乐祸应该算是坏日和了吧。”

“确实茨这副模样非常少见呢。”乱凪砂笑着拍了拍涟纯的肩膀。

这位完全没法跟上两人话题的小涟纯脑袋上有许多问号。

虽然并不是很能理解两个前辈到底在说什么，但是涟纯还是松了口气。“真是吓到我了，我还以为是之前自己偷吃了茨的布丁被他发现了呢。”像是逃过一劫般的，涟纯长长地舒了一口气，“毕竟后来听说那些是杏さん送的慰问品，如果暴露了的话我大概……不对，是肯定会被茨灭口吧。”

说完之后涟纯发现站在面前的巴日和还有乱凪砂都摆出了一副相当微妙的表情看着他。

“你们怎么了？”看着他们的表情，他有点摸不着头脑。

巴日和像是拼命地忍住笑意一般手捂着自己的嘴背过脸去，乱凪砂一开始像是有点困扰，然后又微笑着抬起手指向了涟纯的身后。

不明所以地往后望去，涟纯看到了本应已经离开的七种茨就站在自己的身后。

“原·来·是·你·吗？”七种茨脸上的微笑相当灿烂。

“……可以给我一点思考遗嘱的时间吗？”

手表上的时针在那一天第二次指向九这个数字后，彩排终于结束了。

大家互相道着辛苦了，纷纷开始收拾自己的道具。Trickstar的几个人下了舞台换好衣服后，在后台找到了杏。她刚和一个工作人员道别完，转身开始认真地在笔记上写着什么。

“杏，辛苦了！”明星昴流仿佛完全没有受到长时间彩排的影响，精神十足地朝杏挥手。

看到来人之后，杏微微一笑。“大家辛苦了。”

“杏你这边结束了吗？我们送你回去吧。”晚上九点并不是女高中生应该单独走在外边的时间，冰鹰北斗这么提议道，站在一旁的衣更真绪和游木真也点头赞同。

“但是…我还想再看看演出有没有可以改进的地方。”虽然已经猜到会被反对，但杏还是犹豫着说出了自己的原本计划，然后不出意外地被四人同时驳回。

“努力工作确实是好事啦…但是也要考虑一下你一个女孩子这个时间自己回去的话可是很危险的。”衣更真绪脸上带着些许无奈，或许也是预料到了杏会这么说。

“没错，杏ちゃん一个人太危险了！”游木真在一旁附和，随即又好像想到了什么，“那我们留下来等你吧，你工作做完了我们再送你回去。”

虽然游木真的想法得到了队友们的一致赞同，但这回却轮到杏提出异议。“不行！大家明天都要演出，现在应该早点回去休息！”一下子完成了“同级生”和“制作人”的切换，杏毫不犹豫地拒绝了这个提议。

双方就这么陷入了胶着，一边坚持着不让杏一个人回去，另一边无论如何都不愿意因为自己而浪费对方的休息时间，就这么不停地重复着提议和驳回。

“那么——”一个声音直接打断了这个循环，“不如由我来送杏さん回去吧？”不知何时站在旁边七种茨推了推脸上的眼镜。“我本来就预定要检查一遍Live的事项再回去的，大家不介意的话我可以送杏さん回家。这样杏さん可以继续留在这里，Trickstar的大家也可以早点回去休息。”

听着七种茨列出了自己方案的好处后，杏飞快地点了点头表示自己的赞成态度，而Trickstar在是否要让别人送杏回去上明显犹豫了一会。

“请不要担心，我会负起责任将杏さん安全送回家。别看我这样，我对‘夜战’还挺有自信的呢。”

虽然有点想吐槽“夜战”到底是什么危险的东西，但在看到七种茨认真的眼神后，Trickstar四人还是点头赞成了七种茨的建议。

在临走之前，四人拉着杏叮嘱了几分钟，像是“回到家要发个line给我们”，“你肯定会不知不觉地熬夜所以要注意早点睡”，七种茨在一旁听得差点打起哈欠，心想Trickstar是杏さん的母亲吗，需要照顾到这么细微的地方？

但更让他想吐槽的是自己的队友们也加入了叮嘱的队伍，并且叮嘱内容非常奇怪。巴日和摆出了一副严肃的表情对杏说：“如果茨想对你做什么奇怪的事情话赶紧联系我们帮忙报警。”认真的表情配上这胡说八道直把杏说得一愣一愣的。

“殿下，能停止你那容易让人误会的发言吗？”风评被害的七种茨眼角抽了抽，终于忍不住开口阻止自己的队友。

和剩下的两三个工作人员道别后离开时已经是队友们回去的一个小时后了。

晚上十点的路上并没有太多人，两人并没有怎么开口说话，仅仅是就这么迈开步伐往前方走着，不时有车辆从旁边经过。

今天也是夏天里常见的晴天。若是抬头向上望去便能看到满目的星辰。但七种茨并没有看向天空，他的余光瞥到了路边商铺的玻璃窗。这个时间大部分商店都关店休息了，没法透过玻璃窗看到店里的商品，玻璃窗上只有自己和她的身影。虽然自己经常和杏在某个咖啡店碰头，然后在那里一起度过一个下午，但仔细回想起来，像这样两人并肩走在路上的时候却是很少的。

即便是盛夏的晚上，清凉的晚风吹过还是让穿着短袖的杏不禁瑟缩了一下。她今天并没有带外套出门，白天的时候没什么感觉，现在却是有点后悔了。杏估算了一下时间，离回到自家住宅大概还需要十五分钟。

……只能祈祷自己不会感冒了。

就在杏开始思考自己以后是不是应该抽点时间去健身时，自己的肩膀突然被披上了一件外套，外套上残留的些许温度将晚风带来的微凉与自己隔开了。

“谢谢你，茨くん。”杏道谢过后又像是想起了什么，“最近好像经常对茨くん说这句话呢。”

“如果杏さん你明天感冒的话，我会被Trickstar和殿下他们问罪的。”无奈地叹了口气，七种茨开始想象如果这个画面，“大概我会被说成将杏さん丢在路上，导致杏さん感冒的罪魁祸首吧。”

“没有那回事，我知道茨くん是很温柔的人，才不会做出那样的事情。”  
杏望向走在身旁的人，一字一句地说道。

这半年间两人共处的时间这么告诉她。

彩排的中间，Trickstar曾对她和七种茨的争执感到惊讶。

“七种くん一直都是笑眯眯的，像这样大声地和别人争执的样子真少见呢。”

那听到那句话的时候，杏突然发现了。其实自己一开始对于七种茨的印象和别人的是一样的，但是在不知不觉之间，她所熟知的七种茨和别人所知晓的出现了偏差——

就像是，只有她知道的另一面。

这个念头萌生的瞬间，说不清的自满和优越感悄悄地从心底的某一处冒了出来，昭示着某种染红了她双颊的感情，自己时不时就会假设“如果是茨くん的话这里应该会……”的原因有了着落，也明白了为什么自己在听到他那样假设他会收到的评价后，会没有多想就出口否认了。

她当然知道自己希望可以成为有能力的制作人，因为只有这样才有资格站在七种茨的身边。

但她从未想过自己为什么想要站在他的身边。

那是因为想被他注视着。

七种茨在听到杏的回答后就像是僵住了一般，平时可以一讲就是五分钟的嘴现在一个字都说不出。

看着这样的七种茨，杏心里开始七上八下的。她有些担忧自己会不会说错话了，虽然自己说的确实是她真实的想法……但是看到对方现在的表情，她还是尝试着补救一下——

“之前和纯くん出去的时候，他也有讲到茨くん你挺照顾他们的——”

又是这件事。  
在听到涟纯说他们曾一起外出时，七种茨就在想了。  
这种和谁一起出去的约定，说不定她跟其他人也有。甚至比起自己和她这种需要约定时间地点，她和梦之咲的那群人随时随地都能一起外出。  
想约就在身边的人出去是多么轻易就能做到的事情。

她每天都会和梦之咲的偶像们见面，这对于在同一间学校甚至同一个教室里的人来说不能在理所当然的事情了。不管是谈话说笑，还是像现在这样并肩走在路上，又或者跟自己一样将自己的衣服披在她的身上，还有在每一天的结束之时向彼此说一声“明天见”，都是很简单就能实现的事情。

相比之下自己对那段时间所抱有的优越感显得非常可笑，对于拥有那段时间而感到高兴的人，说不定只有自己。

这个想法沉沉地压在他的胸口，就像是暴雨前的闷热般让他有些喘不过气来。

“虽然有点不好意思，但那个时候我和Trickstar的大家都有点惊讶。后来的半年里经常和茨くん出去…怎么说呢，好像发现了很多以前没有发现的茨くん，总感觉……挺开心的，可以像这样子了解茨くん。”说着说着杏像是感到不好意思一般微微低下了头，即便是在晚上，七种茨还是能看到她的脸颊泛红。

“………杏さん是和Trickstar的其他成员们一起与纯出去的吗？”太多自己也不明白为什么会产生的感情充斥在心里，七种茨也不知道自己现在会是什么表情。

“是的，大家时不时会一起约好去哪里玩。”像是回想了当时的开心，杏的脸上扬起了一个微笑，“有时候会想如果茨くん也在一起就好了。”

七种茨擅长通过少数的情报来掌握全局，他很讨厌出错，也很少会出错。但光是这一个晚上就有很多件事与自己的猜测出现了偏差。  
比如她其实没有和涟纯两个人单独出去；  
比如她其实也很重视他们两人相处的时间；

再比如……她在和别人一起的时候想到了自己。

在杏看来这只是普通的几句对话，但对于七种茨来说却足以动摇自己的情绪。直到刚才还堆积在心中的焦虑就像是冬天呼出的白气一般消失了。  
因为她不自觉的话语，他的心情不受控制地时高时低，而他七种茨却连自己插手的余地都没有。

事到如今真的还能够做到视而不见吗？  
即便自己还想要装作没有发现，意识到这些误差后心中产生的喜悦也已经将那层纸窗直接捅破，逼迫他面对放在纸窗后的那份感情。

这个时间的路上只有他们两个，七种茨一直在配合着杏的步伐行走，两人的脚步声也慢慢地交织在一起。

“既然是来自杏さん的约会邀请，那我也不得不好好考虑一下了。”尽量让自己的语气听上去很自然。  
“什…！”杏飞快地扭过头，脸上的绯红比起刚才更深了，“我、我并不是那个意思……！”  
“那就是杏さん其实并不想跟我一起出去？”  
“……茨くん你是故意的吧，明明知道我是在指大家一起出去。”稍微鼓起的脸颊让七种茨甚至想伸手过去戳一戳。  
为了不让自己的表情看上去太奇怪，七种茨稍微压了压翘起的嘴角。

在看到熟悉的家门口后，杏有种刚从梦中醒来一般的恍然。十几分钟的路程说长不长，走在路上的时候总感觉眼前的路会一直延伸下去，而在到达了目的地后却又觉得这条路实在是太短了，她还没来得及掌握身旁那人呼吸的频率就已经到达了终点。

杏脱下了自己身上七种茨的外套，小心地折叠整齐后递给对方。“谢谢你送我回来，茨くん。”

“这种程度的事情而已。”  
七种茨伸手接过了外套，外套被他盖在她肩头时还残留着些许自己的体温，而现在衣服上边的温暖则来自她的热度。穿上外套的时候仿佛还有来来源于她的微香掠过他的鼻子。

所有能做的都已经做完了，终于只剩下最后的道别。

“晚安，茨くん。”房门微微敞开着，里边漏出的暖黄色灯光披在杏身上，她微笑着用尽量缓慢的语速道别，“明天见。”

“晚安，杏さん。”这回七种茨没有抑制自己的表情，任由脸上浮现出了一个柔和的笑容。

“明天见。”

END


End file.
